The Truth Behind The Fame
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Bella tiene un banda, pero decide dejarla y ser solista. Todo esta bien hasta que llega un contrato lleno de oportunidades y dinero, pero claro, tenia que cantar con el cantante que mas odiaba en el mundo: Edward Masen. AH AU
1. No Boys Allowed: Una banda de chicas

**Disclaimer: Todos saben que no me pertence Twilight****

* * *

**

**The Truth Behind The Fame**

* * *

**Capítulo #1:  
**_**"No Boys Allowed"  
**_**Una banda de chicas**

* * *

— ¡Los amamos Nueva York!—gritaron las tres a unísono frente a una multitud enloquecida estallando en gritos, creando un imitación de un cielo estrellado con los flashes de sus cámaras. Después de algunos segundos más de sentir la gloria del éxito de llenar una Arena con sus fans, se dirigieron hacia el túnel que conducía al _backstage _, fue en la entrada del túnel donde fueron emboscadas por una multitud de paparazis atacando a las chicas con sus cámaras y sus cegadores flash. Con dificultad fueron haciéndose paso entre ellos con poca suerte hasta que aparecieron sus enormes guardaespaldas haciéndolos a un lado y dejando espacio a las chicas para avanzar hacia el camerino. Cuando por fin llegaron al camerino, una se ocupó de cerrar la puerta, y cuando esta hizo el "clic" tan esperado, las tres chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el mullido sofá color carmín que estaba situado en el centro de la habitación. Las tres se dejaron caer en el sofá y sus cómodos cojines que lo adornaban, e inmediatamente tocaron el sofá ellas descalzaron sus muy cansados pies.

— ¡Que locura!—dijo la chica de cabello negro como la noche con un gran sonrisa iluminando su pálido rostro. Respiró hondo y se sumió entre los cojines del sofá.

—Si…una gran locura—dijo la rubia a la vez que trataba de acompasar su agitada respiración. Hubo un corto silencio cómodo y las tres exhalaron con perfecta sincronía; una sincronización que tardaron años en lograr. Cerraron sus ojos con delicadeza y se relajaron. La chica de cabello negro fue abriendo sus ojos relajadamente y paseó su mirada por toda la habitación.  
"_Espejo, bolsa, ropa, maleta, mesa de bocadillos, panecillos _yumm,_ florero, flores, mis zapatos, converse usados, skilletos… ¡¿qué! Converse… ¿¡u-s-a-d-o-s?"_ Inmediatamente su rostro fue víctima del horror, asco y enojo ante un particular par de zapatos.

— ¡Bella!—chilló furiosa como una niña de cinco años, la susodicha de cabellos castaños saltó en su lugar asustada y dirigió su mirada a su amiga que la llamaba— ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de subir y estar en el escenario con _eso_?—la última palabra la escupió como veneno y apuntó a los mencionados e inocentes zapatos. Bella solo se encogió de hombros y la miró apenada.

—Simplemente me gustan—dijo en voz inocente y queda.

— ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste salir al público con esta basura!—espetó furiosa al momento que sostenía los zapatos y los alzaba frente a la cara de Bella. En cambio, Bella miró sus tan preciados converse con cariño antes de responder algo en su defensa.

—Te he dicho mil millones de veces que me gustan. ¡¿Algún problema con mi forma de vestir, Alice?—la última frase la dijo gritando furiosa al momento que le arrebataba los zapatos de las manos de_ Alice_.

—Sí, y muchos—dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a Bella, la cual le respondió.

"_Aquí van de nuevo_" pensó la rubia mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para irrumpir la discusión que se comenzaba a formar entre sus amigas.

— ¿No van a volverá discutir sobre eso? ¿O sí?—dijo la rubia en un tono maduro e impacientado, tal como un madre irritada.

—No Rose—dijeron ambas chicas en tono aniñado, Rose solo rodó los ojos en respuesta. Sin anticipación alguna, Alice abrazó a sus amigas con una fuerza extraordinaria para alguien de su pequeño tamaño.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes chicas, las amo—dijo Alice alegremente ignorando que sus amigas se asfixiaban entre sus delgados brazos. Enseguida las soltó de su abrazo y se levantó con gracia y agilidad cual bailarina y comenzó a bailotear rumbo a la mesa de bocadillos, dejando atrás a Rose y Bella tratando de recuperar el aliento. Al llegar frente a la fantástica y deliciosa mesa, Alice se apresuró a tomar un panecillo el cual comenzó a comer lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado como si fuera lo más importante en toda su vida. Ya estaba a punto de acabar su panecillo cuando por su mente pasó la idea de ser cortés y dijo:

—Por cierto… ¿gustan chicas?—dijo con su pequeña boca rodeada por migajas de pan, dándole un aspecto infantil. En respuesta, Bella y Rose se echaron a reír haciendo que Alice se cruzara de brazos en un gesto infantil dándoles más razones para reír más fuerte. Después de recuperar la cordura ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá y aceptaron la tentadora invitación de su amiga a comer algo de aquella mesa.

Minutos después, por la puerta entró una chica rubia con prisa en su caminar y se detuvo a un lado de las tres chicas que reían descontroladamente sin ninguna razón que ellas pudieran recordar. La rubia carraspeó e inmediatamente el trío dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada.

—Siento interrumpir su diversión pero es momento de irse chicas—dijo como una profesional y agregando una cordial sonrisa al terminar. Todas se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, pero siempre habría la excepción de la hiperactiva Alice.

—Por supuesto, Tanya—dijo Alice antes de correr por sus zapatos caros. Sin más Tanya se retiró y continuó haciendo todo lo que debía hacer.

—Chicas tiempo de irnos—dijo Alice mientras se ponía un saco que indudablemente era caro y de marca. Las demás la imitaron y se arreglaron para salir. Cuando estuvieron completamente listas respiraron hondo y abrieron la puerta que conducía a la salida del recinto solo para encontrarse con los mismo paparazis de la entrada, de nuevo atacando con sus cámaras, pero esta vez los guardaespaldas aparecieron justo a tiempo para apartar a los sedientos de fotos del trío.

"_¡Bella! ¡Bella!" "Por aquí" "¡Rose! ¡Rose!" "¡Alice! ¡Alice!" "¡Chicas por aquí!" "Una sonrisa" "¿Qué les parece Nueva York?" "¿Algún mensaje a sus fans?" "¿Algún comentario?"_

Después de pasar por el mar de gente y cámaras, con sonrisas forzadas en el rostro y sus antebrazos cubriendo este, se fueron acercando a donde una camioneta las esperaba a las tres. Sin pensarlo dos veces subieron a esta, y antes de cerrar la puerta las tres lanzaron un beso al aire como despedida y después se encerraron dentro del auto y esperaron a que este avanzara. Todo salía a la normalidad, bueno para ellas. Y fue cuando llegaron a la salida del estacionamiento donde se encontraron con una nueva multitud al acecho: los fans hasta la muerte.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—gritaron todos como cualquier otro fan haría, en respuesta, las chicas bajaron los vidrios polarizados del auto hasta la mitad, mostrando rostros eufóricos de cientos de fans mostrando carteles.

Como buenas celebridades, el trío sonreía a las fotos, lanzaba besos y saludaban a sus fieles fans neoyorquinos. Estos en respuesta enloquecían más y más. Pero algo las impactó más que nada. De repente un calzón con la frase "LAS AMO NBA" bordada en la parte trasera, aterrizó en el regazo de las chicas.

— ¡Ewwwww!—dijeron las tres a unísono impactadas por la sorpresa, fue Alice quien tuvo el valor de lanzar aquella íntima prenda al quinto infierno.

— ¿¡Quién se atreve a lanzar_ eso_?—dijo Rose exasperada sin esperar respuesta.

Las tres volvieron a donde estaban y se concentraron en despedirse de sus fans. Entre gritos, carteles, fans, flores, osos de peluche, fotos y demás fueron saliendo de ahí hasta finalmente llegar a la avenida y desaparecer entre los demás autos que la circulaban. A partir de ahí todo se convirtió en silencio. Cada quien hacía algo diferente: Bella se concentraba en la ventana del auto, Alice tarareaba una canción y Rose miraba nerviosa un paquete que yacía en su regazo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí Rose?—inquirió Alice curiosa cual niña de 6 años. Rose se limitó a encogerse de hombros—Vamos Rose es un regalo, ábrelo, ¿sí?—hizo un puchero y una cara de cachorro triste que hasta al más descorazonada convencía. Rose rodó los ojos y comenzó a abrir el envoltorio, primero deshaciéndose de una tarjeta y luego del papel.

—Aquí dice: Con amor, tu fan #1 y el próximo rey de tu corazón—dijo Bella leyendo la tarjeta, tratando de contener la risa.

De repente, Rose se quedó pasmada ante su regalo. Alice, al verlo, también quedó en ese estado. Bella lo vio y exclamó.

— ¿Él es "_el rey de tu corazón"_?—dijo antes de estallar en risas, seguida por Alice. Rose, en cambio, solo las vio con furia. Se trataba de que no era el regalo más bonito que haya recibido, sino del regalo mismo, era un portarretrato de corazones rosas y rojos con la foto hecha en _Photoshop_ de ella besando a un tipo estilo _geeky_ con lentes enormes, cara grasienta y tonta sonrisa. Definitivamente, el regalo que Rose más deseaba. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Pronto Rose se unió a las risas, que alegraron el viaje hasta al aeropuerto, juntas como las hermanas que se había convertido.

XXX

Se trataba de la banda de chicas: No Boys Allowed, una banda de música pop que había logrado no solo el éxito a nivel nacional sino internacional, algo por lo que las chicas estaban muy orgullosas, agregando los tres _Grammy_s acumulados entre otros más premios.

Sus integrantes eran: la hiperactiva Alice Brandon, la tímida Bella Swan y la guapa Rosalie Hale. Habían comenzado como unas simples chicas de pueblo que con el tiempo se convirtieron en éxito que ahora era.

Y este es solo el principio…

* * *

**N/A: Mi fic #10! Feliz año nuevo! que este año este lleno de bendiciones para todos ;)**  
**Espero que sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios si tienen humor...**  
**P.D este fic es mi proposito de año nuevo (raro lo se) actualizare seguido no como en mis otros fics, espero logarlo.**  
**Creo que es todo...**  
_**Dany**_


	2. Un día como otros

**Disclaimer: ya saben que no me pertenece Twilight

* * *

**

**Capítulo #2:**  
**Un día como otros.**

* * *

_Pronto Rose se unió a las risas, que alegraron el viaje hasta al aeropuerto, juntas como las hermanas que se había convertido._

La camioneta se detuvo a un costado de un jet con la escotilla abierta una escalera frente a ella. Las chicas se habían quedado dormidas durante el trayecto al aeropuerto, parecía que nada las podía despertar excepto por Tanya, su agente. Con delicadeza, Tanya abrió la puerta y fue despertando al trío. Rose y Bella fueron las primeras en despertar, bostezando y desperezándose fueron caminando soñolientas fuera de la camioneta. Alice fue la más difícil de despertar.

—Alice, Alice…Ali, ya es hora. Alice…—dijo Tanya al mismo tiempo que la zarandeaba levemente. En respuesta, Alice fue moviéndose un poco y tartamudear en sueños.

—No…n…no…deb…debes…no…¡NO COMPRES ESO!—gritó Alice a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente y saltando fuera del auto, apartando a las demás chicas, que inmediatamente estuvieron totalmente despiertas. Al darse cuenta donde estaba y que había hecho, Alice miro a su alrededor y corrió al jet esperando que nadie la viera. Cuando ya no estaba, Bella, Rose y Tanya comenzaron a reírse como si su vida dependiera de eso. Tanya fue la primera en componerse y les ordeno subir al jet.

Como las chicas obedientes que eran, Bella y Rose se reunieron adentro del jet con Alice, quien estaba hecha un ovillo un su asiento y hundía la cara en sus rodillas. Bella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó.

—Algún día de estos deberías visitar un psicólogo, Als—dijo Bella reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Sip, eso de soñar que compras y saltes en sueños es raro—dijo Rose mientras se limaba las uñas.

—Así estoy bien—dijo Alice sacando la lengua.

—Chicas, hora para escuchar la agenda—dijo Tanya entrando al jet y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—llegando a Los Ángeles tendrán dos horas para descansar y arreglarse para el convivio con los fans ganadoras del concurso de la revista _Oh! Teen_, después iremos con los de la revista _Forever Young_ y firmar el contrato para la sesión de fotos; luego tienen que ir de compras para…

— ¿¡Compras? ¿¡Donde?—dijo Alice saltan de su lugar…de nuevo. Las tres se echaron a reír de nuevo como antes. Alice volvió a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos— ¿ya terminaron?—las tres voltearon a verla, no pudieron contenerlo y volvieron a reír. Tanya carraspeó y volvió a la agenda.

—Como decía, hay que ir de compras para el concierto a beneficio de Haití y después tarde libre, ¿entendido?—dijo despegando la vista de su agenda y perforando a las chicas con la mirada

—Sí capitana—dijeron las tres con su mejor actuación de soldado. Después de eso, Tanya las dejo solas y el jet arrancó y emprendió el vuelo.

—Humm—exclamó Alice mientras se hundía en su asiento y miraba la mano de Bella— ¿sabes algo Bella? Te vendría bien un manicure y tengo el tiempo y las cosas necesarias para hacerlo

—Oh no, ni lo pienses Alice—dijo Bella escondiendo sus manos en su sudadera, Alice le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—Bella, no creo que resistirse sea una buena idea…no hay escapatoria, al menos que saltes con paracaídas—dijo Rose con una pizca de humor en sus palabras. A Bella se le iluminó el rostro mientras que a sus amigas se les llenaba de horror. —No lo tomes tan literal—se apresuró a decir Rose.

—Pff…con tu mala suerte eres capaz de escoger el paracaídas que no sirve—añadió Alice. Ahora fue Bella quien lanzó la mirada amenazante—ahora no te preguntare y te dejarás pintar las uñas de una vez por todas…

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró. Este era el principio de un largo viaje…

XXX

"_Torre de control…estamos listos para aterrizar."_

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos y cuando todo estuvo estable el trío descendió por las escaleras y se dirigió a adentro del aeropuerto con el equipaje de mano consigo: Rose su bolsa llena de cosméticos y cosas por el estilo, Bella un simple bolso con el libro que había estado leyendo y Alice una bolsa de marca llena de revistas y catálogos de moda. Tan pronto pisaron los pulidos pisos del aeropuerto, un montón de flashazos las tomaron desprevenidas. Siguieron caminando apresuradamente, pero Rose no desperdicio aquel momento de fama y consintió a las cámaras con su atención, Bella y Alice rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de su amiga y la tomaron por los brazos para arrastrarla a donde tres carros las esperaban para empezar con la agenda del día de hoy.

Al llegar a la puerta que conducía a la salida, las tres se despidieron de las cámara y cada quien subió a un auto distinto. Así, cada auto se dirigió a la casa de la chica correspondiente. Después de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos de viaje, cada quien se encontraba en la calidez de su hogar. No era que vivieran tan lejos de las otras, de hecho vivían a pocas calles de distancia, pero cada quien prefería tener un lugar para ella sola, porque siempre que se hablaba de una las otras dos iban en conjunto.

Una hora tardaron en arreglarse para la reunión con los de la revista y los fans que se habían ganado la oportunidad de conocer a _No Boys Allowed,_ aunque ellas no lo creyeran había un gran número de admiradores que harían lo que fuera para conocerlas. Algunos minutos después, Bella salió de su casa y tomó las llaves de su auto, en cuanto lo arrancó, se dirigió a casa de sus dos amigas. Entre ellas tres habían creado turnos para transportarse las tres juntas en un solo auto, ahora le había tocado a Bella conducir. Primero recogió a Alice que vivía más cerca, y después a Rose. Cuando las tres estuvieron juntas, Alice encendió el radio poniendo ambiente al corto viaje.

XXX

En el corazón de la ciudad de Los Ángeles se encontraba el gran edificio de la editorial _Full Moon_, su directora la empresaria Sue Clearwater se había hecho cargo de la editorial desde la muerte de su esposos el también empresario Harry Clearwater, un gran negocio a decir verdad.

Tanya las esperaba puntualmente en el lujoso lobby del edificio repasando en su cabeza cosas que tenía que recordar, no era fácil ser mánager de una banda. Por fin las chicas hicieron acto de presencia. Las tres intercambiaron saludos con la mánager quien les indicó que la siguieran al elevador y después a una sala. Las cuatro entraron a la enorme sala con sillas, una mesa de bocadillos y once personas dentro.

—Hola chicas soy Leah Clearwater la editora de _Oh! Teen_—las tres asintieron con la cabeza—y ellos son los ganadores del concurso de la edición del mes pasado—señaló a diez jóvenes sentados en las sillas.

—Hola—dijeron las tres a unísono, para después caminar hacia ellos y estrechar manos con todos.

Fueron pasando en una fila, los jóvenes conteniendo el exceso de emoción de ver a sus grandes ídolos. Las chicas no podían negar que también estaban muy emocionadas, emocionadas de hacer felices a 10 de sus admiradores. De las tres, Alice era la que se portaba más emocionada, hasta podían invertirse los papeles de celebridad/fan, no solo ofrecía un apretón de manos sino un cálido abrazo como si hubiera visto a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo sin haberlo visto.

Todo aquello del convivio celebridad/admirador estaba saliendo de maravilla, todos en la sala se maravillaban de lo mucho en común que poseía, pero como en todo había sus excepciones.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Rose comenzaba a sentir un mirada sobre ella que la hacía sentir incómoda. Por más que trataba de relajarse no podía, miró de improviso a sus fans presentes hasta que un tipo vagamente familiar capturó su mirada. Sin pensarlo carraspeó.

—Disculpa—miró fijamente a aquel tipo—¿te he visto antes?—el chico se quedó estático y tragó saliva.

—Nueva York, clausura de la gira "_Not About You_", salida del estacionamiento—dijo el chico a una velocidad sorprendente— ¿re…re-reci...recibis-bis-biste…mi re-rega-galo?—tartamudeó. Rose se quedó tiesa. _Maldición, no puede ser_

—Si—respondió en tono neutro. Al chico que le había regalado el portarretrato se iluminó el rostro y desde ese momento no dejó de mirar a Rose. Ella despistadamente volteó a ver el reloj de la pared, aun quedaban tres horas más de tener encima la mirada de aquel tipo. Y como si fuera a propósito, el tiempo parecía correr más lento. Solo algunas horas más…claro.

_Demonios…_

_

* * *

_**Sgundo capitulo...hahahaha al fin actualizo con frecuencia :)**

**espero que les haya gustado, y OMG el chico "rey de tu corazon" apareció hahahaha no lo supero...**

**creo que es todo ah! y dejen su review :3 no me vendria nada mal**

**hasta la proxima**

**:Dany**


End file.
